Sergeant Guy
Sergeant Guy is a green Shy Guy who appears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, where he serves as a minion and supporting character to Bowser, and reprises the same role in its remake, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. He also appears as an antagonist serving Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Sergeant Guy is also a recruitable unit in the submodes of both Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. Appearance Sergeant Guy carries a silver pipe and a Magikoopa's wand on his back. His shoes are depicted as brown in his artwork and overworld sprite for Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story; his battle sprite erroneously depicts them as blue, though they remain blue for the rest of his other appearances. History ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story''/''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' He is first seen with Corporal Paraplonk and Private Goomp attempting to take Bowser's Castle back from Fawful with a Banzai Bill Cannon. However, the minions have no ammo and Bowser is forced to go inside and get some ammo. Once Bowser obtains the Banzai Bill, the three minions fire it into the castle. When Bowser turns into giant Bowser, he applauds when Bowser inflicts damage to Bowser's Castle as Corporal Paraplonk teaches Bowser how to battle. Later on, in the Treasure Chamber in Bowser's Castle, Sergeant Guy and his companions watch Bowser defeat the Fawful Express and once Bowser opens the safe, Sergeant Guy and the other minions push Bowser into the safe, stating that Fawful bribed them with rations. Sergeant Guy was seen after the closing credits, where he and the other minions apologize for their treason, and ask Bowser if they could rejoin the Koopa Troop. Bowser then orders them to get involved in the repairs of his castle like his other minions, indicating that they have been accepted back in. Sergeant Guy reappears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, reprising his role in the main game, while appearing as an enemy and a recruitable ally in Bowser Jr.'s side story. He fights alongside other Shy Guys and again alongside Private Goomp and Corporal Paraplonk where he is a regular troop. In the post-game of the story, it was revealed that while Bowser pardoned him and his comrades of their treason against him, the rest of the Koopa Troop has yet to forgive them and even shunned them, citing they have to "earn back their trust," and Bowser Jr. believes their treason was due to being under the influence of the Malatone Formula:X earlier. In his battle sprite, his shoes are incorrectly colored blue instead of brown. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team it is revealed that Sergeant Guy was promoted along with his associates to Bowser's Royal Guard. He has a flag with a Bowser emblem on it. In contrast to the previous game, he is an antagonist instead of a protagonist, due to Bowser no longer being one of the protagonists as was the case in Bowser's Inside Story. He travels with Bowser to Pi'illo Island to find Princess Peach. Sergeant Guy also helps Kamek disguise as Princess Peach forming a lower section of the disguise. It is also shown that he and his associates dream of bossing around Kamek & Bowser one day. The trio are also fought in a boss battle as the Elite Trio. After being defeated, Kamek demotes them to janitors and sends them back to the castle. After Bowser is defeated, he, Kamek, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy and Corporal Paraplonk decide to retreat. Although Bowser is mad that his plan failed and that it was Antasma's fault, he tells his three minions that they did pretty well by their usual standards, much to their joy. Stats ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Sergeant Guy returns in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. He is encountered twice and is recruited after the second encounter. He is the first recruited and is a ranged unit, attacking using his magic wand. His special skill, Sure Shot, allows him to increase the accuracy of the team, with the amount depending on how much the meter shown is filled. Profiles and statistics ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' / Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser''/''Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' profile: An elite Shy Guy with big dreams. His cowardly nature is great for dodging. Trivia *Sergeant Guy is the only Shy Guy to carry a wand. *His Italian name, along with those of Private Goomp and Corporal Paraplonk, references the Italian terminology "Tizio, Caio, and Sempronio", meaning "three random guys", similar to the expression "Tom, Dick, and Harry". Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario characters Category:Shy Guys Category:Mario & Luigi bosses